


Always

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Post-Good Omens, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After Aziraphale was punished, Crowley couldn’t stop feeling bad for what has happened to his lover.





	Always

Crowley stood in back of Aziraphale. Even through the back of Aziraphale’s shirt, he could still see the scars. It pains Crowley so much to see this. Since Aziraphale’s punishment and loss of his wings, Crowley blamed himself for the cause of it. And being a witness to seeing the love of his life lose his wings as well made even more depressed about it. He suddenly planed a hand onto one of the scars.

”Does it still hurt?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale blushed at the touch of Crowley’s hand in him.

”No, darling. They do not hurt anymore. Well..not as much as they used to at first.” Aziraphale replied with a smile on his face. All of a sudden, Crowley wrapped both of his arms around Aziraphale and hugged him as much as he could, causing Aziraphale to blush even more. Crowley loved the way Aziraphale felt in his arms. He never want to let him go. He buried his face into the back of Aziraphale. The scent that was coming from Aziraphale was intoxicating to the Crowley.

”I love you, too, darling.” Aziraphale spoke to him. All of sudden, he felt tears seeping into the back of his shirt. They were Crowley’s tears. Aziraphale turned his head to face Crowley. Crowley could not help but cry right now. The thoughts of seeing Aziraphale’s wings being pulled off of his body, the screams that came from Aziraphile and him not being able to help the love of his life. It was just too much to think about. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphile suddenly asked him. Crowley looks up at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I am so sorry for what happened to you! I have not been able to stop thinking about what happen to you when the other angels got to you. It is my fault that you lost your wings! They should have not have done that to you, sweetheart! You did not do anything wrong and they decided to take a way part of you. It is all my fault!” Crowley said as he cried. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. He turned around in Crowley’s arms and hugged him back tight. Aziraphale did not know how much this truly was affecting his boyfriend. Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s face and smiled at him. 

Crowley was not sure why Aziraphale was smiling at him.

”My sweet Crowley. What happened was not because of you. It was my choice to save the world and do what we did. Losing my wings was hard, yes but it was not because of you. I made my choices and have to deal with punishment that they gave me. I do not regret what he have done either and meeting you has been one of the most happiest things in my entire life. Please do not blame yourself for what happened to me. I love you with all my heart. Losing my wings is not the worse that could happen to me.” Aziraphale said to him.

”What is the worst thing?” Crowley asked another question.

”Losing _you_.” Aziraphale replied. Crowley started to cry even more.

”I am not worth that!” Crowley exclaimed as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

”Yes, you are. To me, you are worth that. You mean a lot to me. More than you may ever know.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley could not believe it. Also, it made him happy at the same time.

”And I love you with all my heart, too, Aziraphale. You mean the world to me because you are my world.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale suddenly moved his head closer to Crowley’s and kissed him on the lips for several seconds before pulling away and looking at Crowley’s face once again.

”I will always be here for you, love. Always. No matter what.” Crowley spoke. Aziraphale gave Crowley another kiss in the forehead.

”And I will always be here for you no matter what, too, dear.” Aziraphale spoke back to him. Crowley still was not still over what happened but now.at least he can work on it. Crowley calmed down but still did not let go of his lover. 

“Do you want to let go of me?” Aziraphale asked him. This time, Crowley was the one to smirk to the soft one.

”No.” Crowley responded back and even held him a little more. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s shoulder.

”Good. Because I do not want you to.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley chuckled. Crowley was so happy to have Aziraphale in his life. From now and for eternity, Crowley will never stop loving him. For the rest of his life. At least, he now has a life with the most amazing person in the world to him. Whether Aziraphale has his wings or not, all he wants is Crowley. Now and forever.

**The End **


End file.
